


Everywhere White

by InTheEndItMatters



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Axton/Zer0 also if you wanna look at it like that, Maya giving a shit for once, Maya/Zer0 if you wanna look at it that way, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEndItMatters/pseuds/InTheEndItMatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 gets hurt, for once.<br/>Maya gives a shit, also for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere White

**Author's Note:**

> Swear these parings weren't intentional. I like to think that Maya would give a shit if any of her companions got hurt and Zer0 is just the unlucky one in this story.
> 
> **Minor grammar and word edits. Just to make it flow better. :)

White.  
White.  
White.  
Everywhere white.  
Where the hell was he?  
Goddamn it, where the hell?  
His eyes flashed open and tensed into slits, staring up into a bright light. He was on a hard surface, stripped of his armor, staring into a light, something sharp at his side.  
His back flew off the table, he thrashed, finding he was being held down by strong hands and straps, he kicked and struggled, he couldn’t break free.  
He couldn’t see through the light.  
He couldn’t hear.  
Where was he?  
Who were these people?  
God… Goddamnit… His eyes rolled back and he felt his back hit the cold again, he suddenly realized how much it hurt to breath. It was excruciating. Every breath in was like being stabbed, and every one out was being thrown into a wall.  
His head rolled from side to side and a groan escaped his lips, he felt the sharp object push through his skin and he let out a cry of anguish, starting to thrash again before he felt something heavy on his chest, his eyes rolled down to try and see the offending object… It was Maya, she was hugging him. This was a hug, right?  
It was… Nice.  
He could feel her heart beat and for some reason, it calmed him down. Or was it the fact that he had a teammate around and wasn’t in the hands of some sadist bandits? His thrashing started to subside; until he felt a hand enter the incision.  
He threw his head back and kicked his legs, crying out loudly. Maya held him down, it felt like Sal's thick hands had his feet, he couldn’t kick anymore after the gunzerker clamped his hands down. Something came up his throat, his body lurched as thick strands of blood ran down his cheeks and chin.  
The hand slid out of his side and he felt himself go limp, too exhausted to move. That agonizing hand slid in again and he just rolled his head to the side with a pained groan. Feeling Maya hug around him tighter, trying to make him feel better, trying to make the pain go away.  
Needless to say it didn’t work. He felt his eyes roll up into his skull and everything was gone.

-x-

Everything hurt.  
Where was he again?  
Oh yeah… With Maya? And.. And Sal.  
Eyes slowly focused, the light was gone.  
He moved his head, it was propped up on something soft. Something nice and warm. Blankets enveloped his lanky form, making him feel just as vulnerable as he actually was. No armor, no weapons, not even a shield.  
Turning his head, he could see Axton asleep on the floor next to him. They looked like they were sheltered in a cave. A cave that smelled of Bullymongs. Ugh. He scrunched his nose, trying to gather where they were exactly, besides some rotting cave.  
“Zer0!” An excited voice crashed through his head and he groaned, his eyes threatening to roll into his skull again. He forced himself to stay awake as he tried to focus on where that voice came from.  
Maya. She had woken Axton with a start as well and had almost tripped on him in her excitement to see the assassin finally waking up. Zer0 stared at her, half closed eyes threatening to betray his exhaustion and he silently cursed himself for being so vulnerable.  
She put a hand on his cheek, it felt like lightning shot through him and he hissed, digging sharp teeth into her thumb before he could realize it was just Maya and letting go quickly. She pulled away with a yelp and all he could manage were some quiet apologies. His lungs wouldn’t allow anything more.  
Looking down at him with a glare, she sucks her thumb. But the glare quickly softened, she couldn’t stay mad at a man who had just been through being torn apart by an EXP Loader, cut open, and had a hand buried in him to get the rest of the shrapnel out. Her hand slowly returned to the alien’s cheek and she smiled a little. The poor guy was exhausted. She’d never even seen him get a splinter before this, and here he was; laying in a pile of Bullymong fur Axton had ripped from their hides just for the assassin.  
She watched as his eyes rolled back and a quiet gasp escaped his lips and quickly returns her hand to his face, rubbing a well-defined cheekbone with her thumb softly, trying to keep the assassin calm. He was never anything other than calm… Until they removed his armor. Even unconscious, when they were peeling it off his broken form he fought them. She sighs, this guy was a handful.  
She moved her hand up to his forehead, brushing blue-grey hair out of his face, pained and exhausted. There’s some shuffling and Axton leans over them, “Excuse me, Maya, but I gotta check his bandages." Then a wicked smirk crosses his face, showing brilliant white teeth. "Don’t think I can pull you away from him judging by the way you’re touching his f-” He gets cut off as Maya slugs him in the stomach.  
“I’ll go cook something, I’m not eating any of that terrible Rakk you made yesterday.” The siren walks off with a nervous look back at the assassin.  
Axton smiles a big million-dollar smile at Zer0, before proceeding to pull down the blankets, flooding his body with cold air, and taking off the assassin’s bandages as gently as possible, though his grunts did echo through the cave and cause Maya and Sal a bit of concern. 

Replacing the bandages he patted the alien’s head, careful of the sharp teeth that had got Maya. He would be Ok, he’s a tough kid.


End file.
